


Fly For Me

by thebook



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebook/pseuds/thebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Sebastian meet on a plane and things get hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly For Me

“Here you go Miss…” the stewardess looked at the pass “Sarah, this is your seat”

“Thank you” said Sarah. A man was already there, looking outside the window, seemingly lost to the present world.

She took off her backpack and tried storing it in the overhead bin, but it was too big.

“Fucking…get in” she whispered to the bag. Checking if it would stay put, she removed her hands from it and it flopped down, hitting her in the head and landing on the plane floor with a thud.

The noise attracted the man’s attention and he turned his head to see who the massive idiot was. His eyes found her bare stomach, her t-shirt pulled up because she was reaching the bin. Her skin looked so soft and she had a bellybutton ring. His eyes travelled upward where he saw that her gray t-shirt had a Captain America shield with a red star next to it with Starbucks in big, red letter right over her breasts. He finally found her face, scrunched up in distress and annoyance at her bag not fitting into the bin. Her long, brown curls were hanging on either side of her face.

“Let me help” he offered and got up. She was short, her face only reaching his neck. She looked up and her eyes widened with recognition. He took the bag from her hands and forced it in, shutting the lid and making sure the bag wouldn’t fall again.

“Th-th-thank you” she said, recognizing the man who just helped her. It was Sebastian Stan, the guy she’d been obsessing over the last couple of months. And how embarrassing! She was wearing a t-shirt with Starbucks written on it, of course he would notice. He sat down and smiled, gesturing for her to sit too. She awkwardly put her hand in front of her t-shirt, trying to cover it, and sat down.

“I’m Sebastian, but I’m guessing you already know that, don’t you?” he said casually, a smirk visible in his face.

“I’m Sarah, and yeah I know who you are”

“Cool t-shirt”

She blushed, avoiding his eyes, and thanked him. She shrank down on her seat, not knowing how to behave in front of him. She was usually confident around men, flirty and comfortable that she was beautiful enough to attract their attention. But he was too high on the ladder of attractiveness and she was convinced she couldn’t reach him.

The plane took off and in a short while, they were in the flying. Sebastian had a book on his lap and Sarah pulled out her ipod. After a couple of hours of music, she was nearly asleep when an earbud was pulled out of her ear.

“Can I listen too?” he asked looking at her while batting his eyelashes. _Who the fuck bats his eyelashes you fucking hobo, stop right now!_

“Well go ahead, since you already took one” replied Sarah trying to feign annoyance, while at the same time wanting him to get closer.

He put the earbud in and leaned close to her, their shoulders now touching. “Mmm, you smell nice” he commented turning his head in her direction and touched her cheek with his nose. _Is he flirting? He’s definitely flirting._ She did the same thing, turning her head in his direction, their noses now touching. “So do you” she said, looking into his eyes and then down to his lips, smiling all the way. _It takes two to tango, Mr. Stan._

“Is this how you want to play Sarah?” he asked, lowering his voice, sounding both dark and seductive.

“Oh this is only the beginning Sebastian” she said, emphasizing his name. She realized that she hadn’t lost her confidence, and that he was just a man after all. She knew he wanted her, and she wanted him too.

His eyes darkened, his hand found her thigh and he started rubbing it. She showed no reaction, breaking eye contact and straightening up in her seat, continuing to listen to her music. He didn’t remove his hand.

After an hour, the plane lights dimmed and half an hour later, they were off completely. Almost everyone was sleeping, but not Sebastian and Sarah. He was watching her, his hand still on her thigh, only touching her. She was looking straight ahead into the darkness, showing no response up until that moment, when she removed his hand from her thigh and reached across the seat to touch him. She started rubbing up and down, carefully placing her hand in his inner thigh and making sure to be as close to his penis as possible, without actually touching it.

She felt him tense initially, then slowly relax. Sarah continued rubbing until she took the courage to place her hand on his cock. He was already hard, and hardened further under her touch. She undid his pants and he guided her hand to his length. She started stroking him, in slow, regular movements. She wet him with his precum and heard him hiss whenever she touched his tip. She quickened her pace and so did his breathing, until he stopped her hand, leaned in to her and whispered “Sarah please”.

He didn’t see her, but she smiled in the dark, got up and took his hand so he could follow. She walked to the back of the plane, into the bathroom and he quickly caught up to her. The bathroom was tiny, but it would have to do. She turned on the light, locked the door and turned to him.

“So Sebastian, why are we here?”

“Well I don’t know about you, but I’m here to fuck your brains out and I intend to start right now” he said pulling her close. He cupped her face and kissed her, slowly at first and then with more intensity. Her hands were on his chest and she pulled at his t-shirt, trying to somehow get him closer to her body than he already was, which was impossible. Their tongues crashed and fought each other as their breath became scarcer. Sebastian’s hands travelled down her body, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around him and positioning her on the small sink. He took off her t-shirt and stared at her hungrily.

She was wearing a simple navy bra, but looked exquisite in it. He groaned and kissed her again, this time forcing his tongue in the back of her throat and a moan escaped her. He started a trail of kisses from her neck towards her breasts, while at the same removing her bra. He cupped her breasts and slowly sucked at one of the nipples while circling the other one with his thumb. By this time Sarah was moaning and cursing through her teeth, letting him work on her, but now it was be her turn to make him go insane.

She pushed him to the wall and motioned for Sebastian to take his shirt off. He obeyed and she kissed him fiercely. Her hands were all over his chest, touching and feeling every inch of skin. She nibbled at his neck and trailed kisses and bites all the way down to his hipbones. She undid his pants once again and pulled them down together with his boxers. She took in the sight of his cock, big and hard, cupped him and licked the tip. Sebastian hissed and his hands urged her to go all the way down on him. She licked and kissed his whole length and then took him in her mouth. She started moving her head faster and faster and each time he sighed “Fuck, you’re so good! Fuck”

When she felt like he was close, she got up and kissed him, letting him taste himself. He unbuttoned the button of her jeans and she clumsily took them off. Sebastian lifted her again, this time pushing her against the same wall he was backed into just moments ago. He sucked at her nipples, giving attention to each one, one hand holding her up and the other touching her soft skin.

Sarah gasped and moaned. “Sebastian please.” It was her turn to beg for release.

“Please what? What do you want Sarah?” he asked, detaching his mouth off her nipple and looking up at her. “Say it!”

“Please fuck me Sebastian, please!” she whimpered.

“Oh I will, just you wait”

His hand found her panties and he ripped them off her. “Fuck, you’re so wet for me” he said while touching her to find her clit. He inserted two fingers inside her and his thumb circled her clitoris as she clawed his back, moaning in pleasure.

“Sebastian, oh god, yes, Sebastian, please”

He wanted her to suffer more, but his cock was throbbing with desire. He lowered her into him. He didn’t move for a moment, savoring the feeling of being completely inside her. She was tight and wet and so ready for him.

He moved slowly at first as they both sighed with pleasure. He felt so good inside her, she wanted to keep him there forever. He picked up his pace, his fingers digging into her thighs, thrusting into her faster and with more force. She kissed, bit and clawed him as they searched for their relief.

“Come for me Sarah” he whispered to her “Come for me”

She was already close, but his words brought her even closer as she pushed, matching his thrusts and finally came, her muscles clenching around him as she whimpered and called his name. Hearing her call his name sent him to the brink too and he came, groaning and burying his face in her chest.

They stayed like that for a moment, catching their breaths and relaxing. Sarah unwrapped her legs and got down, collecting her clothes to get dressed. She had no panties at the moment so she just put on her jeans. Sebastian did the same and they crashed with each other several times in the tiny bathroom. When they were both fully dressed, they took in each other’s appearance and adjusted their hair to not look like after sex hair, even though Sebastian seemed to look like that 24/7.

“You get out first” she told him. Sebastian nodded and headed out.

Sarah stayed in the bathroom for some more minutes. It was an amazing experience. She’d seduced this beautiful man whom she only thought she’d see in a tv screen and he’d been more than willing to fulfill her needs. She proudly smiled at herself in the mirror, exited the bathroom and made her way to her seat.

Sebastian had already closed his eyes and was sleeping peacefully. She reclined into her seat too, blissfully satisfied and hoping no one had heard them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this ;)


End file.
